Ethylene glycol (EG) or ethylene glycol monomethyl ether (EGMME) was administered to both sexes of mice by gavage for 4 consecutive days. EGMME is more potent than EG on hematopoiesis in B6C3F1 mice. Female mice produced anemia and males caused leukopenia and testicular atrophy following EGMME exposure.